Missing
by MidnightKitten394
Summary: Ichigo doesn't go missing for a while,sorry,but in the 5th chapter she does,sorry about if the stories are bad,I liked them in my head,so yeah,Rated T for just that reason. There's also a note that most people should read if they know who Mew Cupcake is!
1. Chapter 1

Mew Cupcake:hi,you know my name by now,this is where ichigo goes missing,its been in my head for a while now,but i don't know why,but i do not own tokyo mew mew or anything else,only certain characters like;kashi,kishi,haley, with the story.

* * *

It was a sunny morning in Japan,and Ichigo was happy,she and massaya broke up 3 years ago,and she knew she loved kisshu,and she knew he would soon return.

Ichigo- When will you return,it has been 10 years,broke up with massaya,and realised i loved you,why won't you come back yet.

Kisshu- Who are you talking to,koneko-chan?

She turned around as fast as she could,and there stood kisshu,she was so happy,she got up and hugged him.

Ichigo- Your actually here now,yay,my dreams came true,why didn't you come back earlier?!

Kisshu- Ummmmm-Ichigo can you get off me,I'm over you now,i found someone else,sorry,koneko-chan-

Then there was a scream outside.

?-KISSHU GET DOWN HERE NOW,AND STOP HUGGING THAT OTHER GIRL!

Kisshu- Hey got to go ichigo,see you soon.

Then he left and then ichigo dropped to the floor and just cried,until she had to go to work,which was like 20 minutes,but she got ready and left for work,she was early,kisshu was there,haley was there,kashi was there,kishi was there,and for some odd reason my sister was there,i didn't want to see her,but I had to.

Ichigo- Hey sis,what are you doing here.

I could tell my voice was cracked from crying,but i didn't care.

Rachel- Sis?! What is going on,how did **she** get here?!

Ichigo- Hey I don't like you either so,just ignore me,if you want,i don't care anymore,theres nothing in life for **me** is there!

To say everyone wasn't shocked would be a lie,but the were very much shocked,and Ichigo changed into her uniform and pretended kisshu or her sister weren't there,until...

Kisshu- Ichigo,can I talk to you,please.?!

Ichigo- Fine(they both sat down at a table),Now what is it?!

She didn't care if she sounded rude or not,she just wanted to go missing,no one would miss her...

Kisshu- Ichigo,you've been ignoring me the whole day,what's wrong?!

Ichigo- It's nothing,really it's nothing!

But you could hear the lie in the words.

Kisshu- Ichigo,your lying is bad,now tell me what's wrong?!

Then ichigo broke down into tears and when kisshu tried to comfort her,she only flinched.

Ichigo- Don't touch me! There's no love in this world appearantly,I broke up with massaya,found out I loved you,and it's already been 10 years,and you have a girlfriend,so why am I the one to even get love,I shouldn't,I'm just stupid,clumsy,and forgotten!

She had it all planned in her head,all she had to do was get out of there,so work got over with,and then she got into her regular clothes,then she transformed,and she went downstairs.

Mint- Ummmm,ichigo why are you transformed?

Lettuce- Pai,taruto,and kisshu aren't our enemies anymore?!

Pudding- Lettuce-one-chan's right,NA-NO-DA!

Ichigo- I know,but I don't care anymore,everyone should be my enemy,so good luck in the game!And kisshu,don't you love games,well now we can play my game,called;run,attack,or die!

Mint- Ichigo,what are you talking about-

Then she attacked,she went after Mint first...

Ichigo- So now you guys are intrested in me,wow,who knew I was always forgotten'...

Mint- Ichigo stop this now,or someone will get hurt!

Ichigo- I think I know this bird-brain,it's not science is it,no,but I don't care who gets hurt,my parents are dead,my love does not love me anymore,and he still calls me that_ stupid_ name'koneko-chan',so let's see no love for me anymore,I hated massaya after the final battle-No let me refrase that,I hated massaya since kisshu kissed me,but you know what,he doesn't love me anymore,he loves my stupid sister! Yes,I hate my sister,she is just so annoying!

Everyone was shocked,but Ichigo and Mint were standing on the floor,and then Ichigo,ran out the door,and into the park,she didn't get far,because on her face in the cafe was a scared and shocked face,she had fainted in the park,and kisshu quickly grabbed her and ran inside with the others behind,and Akasaka was waiting for them...

Kisshu- I think ichigo fainted in the park,we don't know what from,she had a scared and shocked face before she left the cafe,luckly she didn't get too far...

Then hours went by and Ichigo woke up at 6:00 in the morning,and everyone else was up too,they had slept for a while...

Ichigo- Hi everyone(she smiled),why am I still in the cafe?

Kisshu- You seriously don't remember anything last night?!

Ichigo- No,why,all I remember is walking out of the cafe and going to meet with-I mean nothing...

Kisshu- Ichigo tell us,we know you have to be hiding something!

Ichigo- (she looked at her watch and she wispered'Help')Okay well I,um... well,I'm not hiding anything from you guys,you guys are like my bestest friends ever,he he.

She knew she sounded suspisious...

Kisshu-Ichigo,don't lie to us again,tell us the truth or else!

Ichigo- (yelling)Or else what,you'll just kill me,right,um,well excuse me,but thats already my job!-

Everyone was shocked but not for long...

Kisshu- Ichigo,we all know you love being a mew mew,but until you tell us the truth,you can't be a mew mew!

She was very much shocked,then she was about to cry when something tapped her shoulder,it was her friend shadow...

Shadow- Ichigo,why did you call for me?

Ichigo- Eek,why did you do that! But still you know that I'm easily scared! But these are my friends who hate me,and are trying to make me not a mew mew!

Kisshu- Ichigo,who is this,and we don't hate you!

Shadow- Do you want me to get rid of them or do you?!

Ichigo- Nah,they can live,but is there a new job for me today!?

Shadow- No,but I'll tell you when,K!

Ichigo- K!

then shadow left.

Kisshu- Ichigo why are you acting like this?!

Ichigo- Acting like what?!

Kisshu- okay,fine.

then in a flash kisshu tied up Ichigo & Rachel in the cafe chairs,they both struggled to get out but failed to,so they just sat there in silence.

Kisshu- Okay,until one of you girls talk about why you both hate each other and everything about yourself,both of you will stay here tied up,got it!

they both knew that everyone should know by now.

Ichigo- Okay,your right,we have been lying a lot but only because we had to,you guys would have killed us if you knew we were killers!

Rachel- Okay,my sis is right,we only hate each other because she wasn't careful enough with the knife,she cut me badly and I had to go to the hospital,all because of her!

Ichigo- Yes, and for like the millionth time,I'm sorry about the inccident,I'm sorry,I'm sorry,I'm sorry,how many times do I have to say it!

Rachel- It doesn't matter,god,I don't care anymore!

Kisshu- Okay,just get on with it already!

Ichigo- Okay,anyways,one day...

FLASHBACK

* * *

A warm,sunny summer day in july,ichigo and rachel were walking,when they came to a church,they never saw it before,and it looked old,but they went inside and met shadow,he told them who they really were,they found out they were adopted,but twins,(sort of)and they were special cyniclons,and they were both mew mews(they both knew that already),so they asked him what his name was and what he did,and if they could join him,they thought they could be more skilled in hand-to-hand combat,and now they were experts,they were,after all the hand-to-hand combat,eventually allowed to use weapons,they were trained before the first mission,but after a while there were less and less missions,so they did what they did best,be themselves(btw,forgot to tell you guys about new characters,but that's later on chapters,but rachel is mew cupcake,and she has half the DNA of a Bangled new character names are ashley,kashi,& kichi.),but was impossible.

* * *

END OF FLASHBACK

Kisshu- Okay so you guys are killers,mew mews,& special cyniclons?!

Ichi&Rach:Yep,now untie us,we told you guys everything,okay!

Kish&Rach:Wait! We have to tell you that we don't love each other forced to be a couple,please understand we hate this!

Ichigo understood,and used her pocket knife to cut the rope from her and her sister.

Rachel- (Both standing up)Ow! Why do you always cut me in every mission,even getting out of somewhere!

Ichigo- Hey,atleast were not dead from all the other times we were kidnapped,so there's some things that are good and bad!

Rachel- Fine!

Rachel used a healing thing to heal her cut and sat in her chair,while filing her nails,ichigo sat in her chair at the same time,and crossed her arms,then she thought of something.

Ichigo- Hey,guys,can we show you our fighting skills!

They all nodded and she got very excited,then she asked something...

Ichigo- Hey,kisshu,can you put 2 apples on your head!

Kisshu- WHAT! NO WAY,I'm not doing that!

Rachel- Just trust her,she's done this a million times,never missed once.(she never looked up the whole time)

Kisshu did so and then she pulled out her hunting knife...

She aimed in between the two apples and then she threw the knife,and it hit both apples,off his head!

Kisshu- Am I dead.

Ichigo- No,silly,look,the apples are on the knife,and your alive.

All the mews thought she did great and clapped,her sister was very amused,so she asked something...

Rachel- Okay,well kisshu,put 5 apples on your head(how many apples do they need?!).

Kisshu- WHAT! I ALMOST DIED THE FIRST TIME,I DON'T WANT TO AGAIN!

Ichigo- Don't worry she's a pro.

So he put 5 apples on his head and then she took out her pocket knife,and aimed,then...all the apples on the pocket knife...

Kisshu- I'm dead,I'm sure of it!

Rachel- Kisshu,your not dead,Idiot,I got them all off your head,in a single throw!

* * *

MC: Hope you liked it,I'm starting up some ones,can't think up some for vocaliod,but eventually will. read and review! Thanks!


	2. A NOTE!

**People! I have gotten my other account back,but I kind of miss writing on my other account now considering I have more chapters on those stories and more stories! My name is Mew Cupcake for the other one,it's hard to find me though I think... OMG! IM FREAKING OUT BECAUSE I FINALLY HAVE THIS ACCOUNT BACK! I hope the other one isn't deleted though... I'm gonna check that write now... I think I had writers block because I couldn't get on Fanfction at all on this account,so yeah,I'm gonna go check on my other account for a few,I hope you enjoy all of my stories even though on my other account,they are better and have more than 2 chapters in them... Hope you have enjoyed my stories,and again,very sorry about not being able to write!**

**-MC**


End file.
